


The Perseverance of Love

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe: Underswap, Anime Tropes, Gift for all Sans/Pap shippers!, Humor, M/M, Romance, So sweet your going to have a toothache, love is in the air!, underswap - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is their LOVE in the air? No? Okay then their must be just love!</p><p>~~~Join Underswap Papyrus on his little adventure that will be full of events that will probably leave those in his path wondering when he'll stop running!~~~</p><p>Important message in the beginning of the story~ ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perseverance of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for everyone on Archive of our Own and Papyrus/Sans shippers! 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! The talent you all show is inspiring and amazing! The art as well from tumblr guests and the many people who visit our stories are what help really create this community and I love you all to pieces!!!
> 
> Enjoy this gift fic!

It was just another beautiful day in the Underground. Birds were singing and flowers on blooming. But on days like this, little skeletons like Sans were hatching a strange plan.

The air of love flourished through the city.

XXX

“Sans! Where are you! I thought we were going out today?” Papyrus called as he shimmied down the stairs. 

The smell of slightly burnt meat filtered through the house, causing the older brother to sigh. Lighting his new cigarette, he stepped into the kitchen, only to drop the lighter in a shell shocked panic as he took in the sight of his brother. The smaller skeleton stood in the room facing the oven, looking over his shoulder to gaze at his brother. A small pink apron adorned the little form and nothing else. When the other made no movements Sans happily went back to the task at hand and moved the sizzling beef around in the pan. 

“Good morning Papy! I’m making breakfast for you!” 

No reply was given. 

“Papy?” 

The sound of feet running caught his attention. 

“The food's going to get cold!” 

A small trail of cigarette smoke was all that was left of his brother.

XXX

Papyrus sprint through the town of Snowdin, lighting up the entire town in a brilliant orange glow as he couldn’t control his soul from feeling like it was going to explode. His thoughts were a whirlwind as he tried to calm himself down

‘What in Toriel’s name is going on!!! Why did Sans do that? I thought we were taking it one step at a time? Oh my gosh I can’t breath! I don’t have any lungs but I feel like if I did they would be…. actually really black from all the smoking I do…. but also ruptured. Is he trying to seduce me? Where did he hear about this?! I bet this is Undyne’s fault again! I just need to lay low for a while until I figure out what to do. But… oh gosh Sans looked so… alluring. I just… really wanted to…. no bad brother! Bad!”

As Papyrus stopped in front of Muffets he took in the surrounding couples with a sad smile.

“If we weren’t brothers, I would of brought you out all the time and show everyone how much I love you… maybe one day.” 

Hand outstretched, he walked into the diner and took a seat at the bar seating, waiting for Muffet to take his order. He kept his gaze low to avoid all the nuzzling monsters in the restaurant, not wanting to feel down. 

“Can I have a bottle of honey and a croissant?” 

The sound of a pen scratching was heard from the left. “Coming right up Papyrus! Huehue~ Why aren’t you with your brother today?” 

Papyrus closed his eyes tightly and gave a weak chuckle. “Sans decided to scare me to death today. Really rattled my bones.” 

“Oh you and your puns! I’ll go get your order so you can relax! Enjoy~ Huehue~” 

As the sound of wheels rolled away, the diner grew louder as more monsters took in their dates. ‘Why are there so many couples out today? Maybe I should of asked what the occasion is…’ 

The kitchen door opened with a distinct click, causing Papyrus to perk up at the anticipation of his food and drink. The sounds of shoes clicking on the floor caught his attention the most though, as it wasn’t Muffet rolling by. ‘She must of hired some part time help for the day…’ 

“Heres your order Papy!” 

Eye sockets opened wide in fear as Papyrus glanced up to see his brother again. He readied himself to scream at Sans for leaving the house practically naked but stopped himself as he took in his brother’s new attire. The little bundle of bones wore a frilly black dress with poofed-up sleeves. The blue scarf his brother always wore was tied in a small bow around his neck and a white sort of crown lay on the top of his brother’s skull. Sans feet bore high white stockings and small black shoes, making his feet look smaller than they normally were. 

“I’m here to serve you today Master!” 

The orange glow was back again, illuminating the entire diner in his soul’s light.

“My eyes!” Someone screamed at they fell on top of a table from being blind. The rest of the occupants kept their eyes shielded from the glow they couldn’t escape. 

Sans continued on like nothing was happening, laying the food and honey bottle down while leaning in close. The action caused the front of his ribcage to press against the left arm of his brother’s hoodie, creating a sliding friction. 

“Do you want me to feed you your honey Master? Just say the word and I’ll give you…” 

A hand slid up the arm of of Papyrus’ hoodie. 

“…anything…” 

Hands circled his brothers shoulder in a seductive manner. 

“…you need.” 

Hooded blue eyes gazed up at the immobile face of the one he loved so much. Steam seems to be escaping the older skeleton’s eyes as his mind seems to short circuit. 

“Master? Papy?” 

Not being able to take much more, Papyrus teleported out of the restaurant, restoring eyesight to the rest of the monsters inside. 

XXX

A frantic knock on the door pulled Alphys and Undyne apart from their spot on the couch. Undyne sputtered in embarrassment while her lover growled threateningly and stomped over to the door. Opening it revealed a very ill looking Papyrus who was swaying on his feet and taking deep breathes. The rage from Alphys lessoned a little as she took in the distressed state of her friend. 

“Undyne… get over here… skinny bones doesn’t look good.” 

“What?!” A crash later and Undyne joined her at the door. “P-papyrus! Are y-you okay?” 

“NO! I”M NOT OKAY!” He screamed as he tried to get closer to the door. “HIDE ME PLEASE!” 

“Sorry, no can do.” Alphys rebuffed, holding a buff arm out to keep him from getting closer. “Undyne and I are busy making out.” 

“E-eeeeeep!” Said fish squeaked at the declaration. 

“And I’m watching!” Nabstaton called from the top of the lab’s stairs. Both occupants spun around in shock at the appearance of the blue rap artist. 

“WHAT?!” They both screamed as a violent blush took over their bodies. 

“Ugh guys… what is going on today? Everyone is really in love today… and Sans is insane!” 

Arms crossed, the yellow dinosaur gave Papyrus a death glare. 

“If you don’t know what day it is then you don’t deserve to know.” 

“D-does this have to do w-with the m-manga… I-I m-mean h-h-history books I let San’s b-borrow?” Undyne asked as she twirled a finger through her ponytail. 

Orange light shone through Papyrus’ right eye as he steadied himself and gave his own death glare. “What… have…you… done?” 

Arms waved up in denial. “I-I s-swear I had no i-idea what he was g-going to do w-with them!” 

“Uh Papyrus?” Alphys interrupted as she let go of him and pointed a finger into the distance. “Is that you brother?” 

With increasing dread Papyrus spun around to be treated by another sighting of his brother. Running towards him in a ridiculous fashion was Sans himself in a white blouse and plaid skirt. A brown backpack was slung over his shoulder and held there with a bony hand as the other waved at his brother in a dramatic fashion. His blue scarf had reappeared and fluttered in the wind as he kept moving towards his target, eyes shining brighter than ever with sparkles fluttering around like fairies in a meadow. 

“Papyrus-Sempai! Watashi o mattete kudasai!” 

“Nope nope nope!” Papyrus kept sputtering as he teleported yet again. Both girls watched as Sans stayed determined and started sprinting toward Toriel’s castle. 

“I wonder when Papyrus will stop being a baby and just confront his brother?”

“W-who k-knows…” 

“Come on Undyne, lets go back to making out on the couch… after I take out the ‘garbage’ upstairs.”

XXX

Toriel sighed as she sat on the thrown and watched the flowers sway in the breeze created by the outside world. The air was the only thing allowed in the thrown room, creating a peaceful and calming atmosphere. It didn’t last however as Papyrus materialized onto the bed of flowers shaking and coughing in exhaustion. 

“Toriel… h-help… please I don't know what to do?” 

“Is this about your brother?” 

Skull shot up in surprise as he looked at the lone queen and stared with the unanswered question that hung over their heads. The queen got up from her thrown and knelt down from where she had sat to put a comforting arm around the bony figure. 

“Sans visited me yesterday and asked me a really interesting question. He asked me how to make a certain someone feel like their loved. I knew he was talking about you though.” 

“What?” Papyrus couldn’t believe his ears. The queen knew that they loved each other and wasn’t judging them for their relationship. Orange tinted tears threatened to spill over his eye sockets as he gazed at the wise figure who had knelt down beside him. 

“I told him to just do everything in his power to show that he cares about you. He seemed so happy about and said there were two thing that this monster really loved, so he was going to give it to them today.” 

“But why today? Whats going…” 

Before Papyrus could utter another word, he was snatched up by an unknown force and pulled close to the owner of said restraints. Sans, dressed in his normal clothing, stood to face his brother with one eye glowing a slight blue. Across his back were translucent tentacles that constantly moved at a slow pace. A sad smile adorned the smaller skeleton’s face, causing Papyrus to cringe. 

“Why do you keep running away from me Papy?” 

“Because you ke-Aaahh!” His words were cut off as the tentacles started running across his ribs in a way that shot heat through his bones. 

“Bro… can we talk about this at home… without… ooohh…. tentacles?” 

“Teleport us home then!” Sans pouted as he let his tentacles continue their assault. With a brilliant flash of orange the two skeletons were gone, leaving a flustered Toriel in the room alone. 

“Oh my….. well Sans could give a human a run for their money! Hahaha!” 

After the throaty laugh, Toriel sat down again and watched the light filter through. With her eyes closed and head tilted back, she took a sip of her now cold golden flower tea and whispered to the sky, hoping the subject of her thoughts could somehow hear. 

“Happy Valentines Day Asgore…”

XXX

Both skeletons fell the floor of their house in a flurry of movement. Without concentration, Sans lost the tentacles he had conjured causing Papyrus to land harder than him. 

“Ouch! Geez bro you really know how to hunt a person down.” 

Sans refused to reply and continued to lay on the floor with a broken expression. 

“Sans?” 

“Why did you teleport us like that Papy? Now its ruined….” 

“What is? Sans?” 

Both brothers sat up from the floor to face each other again. With a little sob, Sans reached behind him and pulled out a crumpled heart box and handed it gingerly towards his brother. 

“I just… I wanted to get you something special so I had Muffet help me make these because I don’t know much about chocolate. Then I wanted to do something more than chocolate so I asked Toriel to help me and I knew you like-like me a bunch so I borrowed Undyne’s history books to see how other people show love and I asked asked Grillby to help me make the outfits and… and…” 

His head moved to lock eyes with Papyrus as the other took the damaged box in his hands. 

“I was going to give them to you after I made breakfast but you ran away so I went to Muffets and she let me use my maid outfit. I was going to give them to you after I fed you with a spoon like the book said but you ran away again. Then I was going to pull them out of my backpack and hand them to you at Undyne’s place but you ran again so I gave up and used the last book to capture you instead of… the other use.” 

Breaking away from the shell shocked stare, Sans moved to sit more comfortably and shifted his expression into a big smile. 

“I’m sorry I scared you Papy… I just thought you would stop after a while after you knew what was going on. So… Happy Valentines Day!” 

‘I’m an idiot,’ Papyrus thought as he kept glancing at the box to his blushing brother. ‘It was Valentines Day all along. No wonder everyone was so affectionate today…’ 

Taking a shaky hand he opened the box to reveal it was filled to the brim with undamaged chocolate squares. With a curious noise, Papyrus popped one into his mouth. The hum he let out turned into a shocked noise of pleasure as honey burst from the middle and coated his conjured tongue in the sweetness of his favorite food. With a hearty chuckle, the taller skeleton moved over to Sans and took him in a giant hug, nuzzling the top of his head affectionally. 

“I love them. Thank you so much Sans. I’m sorry… just I think it was too much too fast. You can try those things again in the future though.” 

“Really?!” Sans exclaimed happily as he returned the hug with renewed vigor. 

“Yes silly bones. It was just too much to soon. I couldn’t of asked for anything better though.” 

A small happy cry broke from the smaller skeleton as he squeezed tighter. “I love you Papy! So much!”

“I love you too Sans. My cute marshmallow… my everything.”

“Hey Papy?” Sans whispered as he sat up so his forehead clicked against the others.

“Your my everything too.” 

XXX 

Both of them continued to stay on the floor and basked in each others feelings as the light dimmed outside and the sound of birds signaled the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I really wanted to make something special! I'm sorry I'm not a very big writer on the mature stuff of the fandom but I hope you all got something out of this too!
> 
> Once more! Happy Valentines Day everyone! <3


End file.
